vice_principalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Run for the Money
'''Run for the Money '''is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Vice Principals. It aired August 7th 2016. Plot Gamby and Russell eye a homecoming football game as a way to further break Dr. Brown's spirit. Synopsis Belinda and her sons, Mario and Luke, look through the ruins of their burned down home. The boys are more amused than horrified by the destruction. The Fire Investigator tells Dr. Brown he suspects arson. Kicking off Spirit Week, Gamby, Russell and Dr. Brown take in a display of mannequins and manure, set up by North Jackson’s rival school, Percival. They explain Percival wins the homecoming game every year. Belinda, disapproving of the property damage, tells them Jackson will not be retaliating. Ms. Libby’s replacement, Ms. Swift, and Gamby assign the ISS students the task of cleaning things up. Gamby finds Ms. Snodgrass in the gym working on a school banner and awkwardly tries to psych up the decorating committee. After she goes down on him in a storage closet, Ms. Abbott hears from Gamby their field trip hook-up was a “one-time thing” since he is her boss. He asks her to please not tell anyone, and accidentally (and incorrectly) tells her he loves her. While Gamby tries to motivate the football team from the bleachers, Russell joins him to discuss their next move on Dr. Brown: defacing the school and Belinda’s name, in the guise of Percival rivals. Belinda asks her boys if they were the ones who burned the house down. When they don’t have a decent alibi, she grounds them. Dressed all in black, Gamby and Russell wait for Percival students to arrive at North Jackson. Abetting their entrance, the vice principals help spray-paint things about Belinda on the walls. Dr. Brown looks over the vandalism and decides to head to Percival. When Belinda asks Principal Cavanaugh for a truce, Cavanaugh says “I feel for you… but I have a school of my own to run. And we have a game to win this Friday.” Walking to center court of the gym, she grabs a microphone and hypes up her students. Concerned by the ferocity at their rival school, Gamby checks in on Ms. Snodgrass and the rally decorations and is disappointed with what he finds. He observes Dr. Brown crying in her car. Mario and Luke tell their mom they didn’t burn the house down; they just miss Philly. Belinda explains she needed a fresh start, away from their dad. The pep rally begins, but without much pep. Dr. Brown grabs the microphone and her honesty riles up the students. Russell, still focused on destroying Belinda, tells Gamby they have to make sure Percival crushes Jackson. He suggests drugging the players. The night of the game Belinda puts Cavanaugh in her place. Gamby pursues Russell to the locker room where Lee has tampered with the players’ watercooler. Struggling to get the cooler, Gamby dumps the water all over, not realizing the drugs absorb through the skin. High, the men hide under the bleachers and watch as North Jackson wins the game, and the ecstatic crowd lifts Dr. Brown onto their shoulders. Cast Main Cast * Danny McBride as Neal Gamby * Walton Goggins as Lee Russell * Kimberly Hebert Gregory as Belinda Brown * Georgia King as Amanda Snodgrass * Sheaun McKinnley as Dayshawn * Busy Philipps as Gale Liptrapp * Sheaun McKinnley as Ray Liptrapp Recurring Cast * Edi Patterson as Jen Abbott * Maya G. Love as Janelle Gamby Guest Cast * Amy Farrington as Principal Cavanaugh * Adam Boyer as Vice Principal Hernandez * Ed Wagenseller as Vice Principal Sweed Trivia * It is revealed North Jackson High School has a rival prank war. * Janice Swift will replace Ms.Libby at the front desk. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes